The Story Of Liana : A Forgotten Cub
by Eleanor-LianaSeville101
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are King and Queen of the Pridelands. They have four cubs. Kiki , Nima, Kavu, and Liana. When Kiki is pronounced Queen LIana runs away because she is jealous. When she returns no one remembers her. Even her parents dont remeber her. Will she get everyone to remember her or will she only be an outcast in the pride. This is my first TLK story and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Liana: A Forgotten Cub

One day on the savannah Queen Kiara was giving birth to the heirs to the throne. The first born was a female named Kiki. The second was another female named Nima. The third cub was the only male named Kavu. The fourth and last cub was a female named Liana. Rafiki was there and predicted that Kiki would have violet eyes like her aunt Vitani but with light blue specks in them. Nima would be predicted to have aqua eyes like her grandmother Nala. Kavu was predicted to have his fathers emerald green eyes. Liana was predicted to have one aqua eye and one violet eye, both would have specks of amber.

Kovu went to his mates side and nuzzled her. "What beautiful cubs" he said. He nuzzled each of them. One by one they opened their eyes but Kiara and Kovu were most surprised by Liana's eyes. "She will have a rough past but a great future" Rafiki said. Everyone was fawning over the cubs but they were looking mostly at the first cubs to be born. Kiki, Nima, and Kavu. Liana was left out. The only people that took interest in her was Vitani and her grandmother Nala. Even Kiara and Kovu were more focused on the others than Liana. Did I mention that Liana was snow white cub. She was a very rare cub indeed. But everyone looked at her as though she was invisible. This was going to be a rough childhood indeed. But how rough will it get?

…..

*A few days later*

The cubs were being presented today and Rafiki had sprinkled the sand on their heads one by one. They all sneezed. Except one. Liana. Everyone went quite as they were waiting for her to sneeze. She never did and so Rafiki took Kiki and held her up the highest to show she was going to be the next ruler. She got the loudest applause from her future subjects. Her next two siblings didn't get as much applause but they still got a lot. When Liana was presented she got only silence. No light shined on her showing she was not blessed by the Great Kings and Queens of the Past. Her parents were to busy fawning over her siblings to notice what was happening. "This is not good. This has to be a mistake." Rafiki said later while he was in his tree drawing Liana. "Mufasa what is happening why hasn't she been blessed?" Rafiki asked. "She has not been blessed because she has no path in life yet. She is a rare cub. She will be like Scar. A Forgotten Cub in the shadow of her siblings. We have yet to see what will happen in her life." Mufasa said. With that Rafiki thanked the Great Kings and Queens and went to sleep wondering what would be in store for the snow white cub.

…

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! This is my first TLK story with my own OC's in it. They will be listed on my profile under Lion King OC's. My other story will be continued as of now. I hope I get reviews for this one and my other one.

In everyone story I have from now on I will answer reviews at the beginning authors note. To anyone that will flame me please keep it to yourself or say it in a respectful manner.

Thanks!

P.S. I will do cliffhangers in this story so expect them!


	2. Authors Note: OC's

Authors Note: OC's

Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say that there will be a poll on my profile saying should there be more of my OC's in my TLK Story. If so vote on my profile. If you want to add your OC's feel welcome to PM information about them such as….

Fur

Eyes

Appearance

Favors a Pridelander or Outlander

Attitude

Friend or Foe of my characters

Adult, Teen, or Cub

That's all for this Authors Note. LianaSeville101 OUT! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sherrylonglegs: Thanks and it will get better for her!**

**TheodoreSeville101: Thanks for reading it bro!**

**Arigon: Thanks A bunch**

**xXCrazy4ChipmunksxX: Thanks pal! Im glad mine was the first TLK story you ever read!**

* * *

*A few weeks later after the coronation of the cubs*

The infants had grown into nice young cubs. Kiara and Kovu couldn't have been prouder of them. All except one. Liana was once again overlooked and because of that she was always trying to get her parents attention. She even tried to make a song for her mother but she was sadly pushed away and ignored. One day Liana was with her grandmother Nala and her Aunt Vitani.

"Hey Aunt Vitani?" Liana asked her.

"Yes Lia?" Vitani answered her with the nickname Nala and her gave Liana

"Why don't Mommy and Daddy and the Pride pay attention to the others but not me?" Liana wanted to desperately know why she was left out.

"I don't really know Lia." Vitani had to lie to her because she didn't want her to know she hadn't been blessed and that nobody paid attention to her because of her fur color.

"Oh ok. Thanks anyways!" She said this just as she ran away to the other cubs.

* * *

Liana POV

When I got there I saw the other cubs playing and I asked if I could play.

"Hey everyone! Look! It's the forgotten cub!" A cub I know too well as Dazira. For some reason Dazira picks on me all the time. Everyone just sat there laughing at me as if I wasn't there. Which is all the time unlike my siblings who always get the spotlight. And even they were laughing! The only cubs that weren't laughing was my BFF Kiana and my big brother Kavu. They have always been there for me.

"Hey everyone! STOP LAUGHING AT LIANA! THAT MEANS YOU TOO DAZIRA, KIKI, AND NIMA!" Wow Kiana is a really good friend considering that she has red fur. To us we have our own little pair of misfits. Me the forgotten cub and her the blood cub. Yep we protect each other no matter what happens. She should be my siblings instead of my real ones. Kiana's mother treats me as her own daughter and I even call her mom sometimes. Yep the story of my life.

* * *

Dazira POV

I hate Liana so much! My mother should spend for time with me instead of her! I know she's my cousin but I hate her to no end! She stole my mother the minute she was born! "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Hmmmm even her siblings are laughing at her! One cub isn't though. Kiana. I hate Kiana also because she is friends with Liana and that she has red fur. I call her the Blood Cub. Haha. Even if Kavu isn't laughing it's still funny!

* * *

Kiana POV

I hate it when Dazira does that to Liana and me! For some reason she doesn't like us but I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough. All I can do now is make sure Liana is ok and play with her. Me and Liana have a special connection. Not just because we have hairtufts on our head or have almost the same name with one letter difference. No. It's because I have been there for and she has been there for me. This is why we are BFF's. Because no matter what we stick together. Me an Liana walked away and started playing tag. "1..2…3.."

I was counting down as Liana went to hide. Despite her fur color she hides really good. She will probably be a wonderful huntress unlike her sisters that can even hide right yet they call them selves the 'popular ones'. The only sibling of Liana's that I like is Kavu. He's a nice and funny cub. Unlike his sisters he plays with me and Liana most of the time. I even have a crush on him. Well I have to get back to playing the game! "Haha! I found you Liana!"

* * *

Rafiki POV

Ah yes de cubs are growing into nice young cubs. But de white princess is having a rough time. Her brother Kavu and her friend Kiana seem to be cheering her up. I have to speak to the Great Kings and Queens of the Past.

"Mufasa!"

"Yes old friend."

"I am not old thank ya vedy much! Anyways what do you have in store for the Forgotten Cub?"

"She still has no path in life but for the black cub Dazira will be going on the path of evil if someone does not talk some sense into her!"

"Thank you Muffy."

"UGH. Only Sarabi calls me that!"

"Hey you started it by calling me old!"

"Goodbye old friend!"

"Goodbye Mufasa"

What will I do with that cub. Liana and Kiana will have a strong friendship and Liana will have a strong connection as a sibling with Kavu. I can only hope her sisters will turn nice to her. Her parents are treating her as Ahadi treated Scar. This will not end well if something does not change. With that last thought I went to sleep.

* * *

Liana's Dream and POV

_I saw Kavu and Kiana nuzzling each other as Kiana cried over something. At the end of Priderock was Dazira and my sisters smiling evilly. My parents were nuzzling me. There was a problem. My mother and father were crying as they nuzzled me. Dazira and my sisters had blood on their coats. At last I saw myself crying over what looked like a dead cub. The cub was white with a beige hairtuft. There was a lion standing next to me nuzzling me. Then it all disappeared and I saw myself cornered against a wall. I looked pregnant. The lion I saw was knocked out cold against a rock. The ones cornering me were my sisters and Dazira. Then….Darkness._

That's when I woke up sweating only to see Dazira's sapphire eyes staring straight at me. They had the evilest look I had ever seen. When I woke up again it was dawn and I couldn't get the dream out of my head. At the end of the day I had Kiana's mother Kula give me a bath because my own mother wouldn't. I always sleep with Kiana and her family. It brings me comfort to know that someone loves me. Well that dream was interesting last night and I hope I never see it again. "Goodnight everyone!" I said to Kiana's family. The last thing I saw when I went to sleep before I closed my eyes was Dazira staring at me with the same look as I saw last night….. Pure hatred. Ha. Story of my life!

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey I hope you Liked this chapter! This is almost 5 whole pages long! Shout out to the people that have been reading from the beginning! I LOVE YA! I will update when I get 2 more reviews!**

**LianaSeville101 OUT!**


	4. Authors Note: Drawing

Authors Note: Drawing

Hey everyone just wanted to ask if any of you have a Deviantart account to draw my OC's. I really need a drawing of them so PM me if you can.

LianaSeville101 OUT!

PEACE!


	5. The Coronation Trick & Runaway Tears

*A few weeks*

The cubs had just had their first birthday. They were teenagers now. Today was the coronation to see who would rule the Pridelands in the future. Rafiki was there and it seemed like he rest of the animals in Africa were there too. It was about to start.

Kiara POV

Today me and Kovu will chose who the future ruler will be. It won't be Nima. She isn't interested in it. Kavu is too much of a prankster. That leaves Kiki and Liana. Liana is to quiet and is more interested in learning about the Great Kings and Queens from Rafiki. So it will be Kiki she was always my favorite. "Kovu I think it should be Kiki." "I disagree Kiara"

"Why would you disagree?"

"I think that Liana is the better Queen. She knows everything about being Queen and knows all about the Pridelands past and what would happen if someone tried to take over. She also knows where the special place is when we have to evacuate."

"Yea well Liana is too different. She doesn't have Pridelander colors OR Outlander colors. Kiki is the perfect Queen.

"Kiki knows nothing about being Queen! You spoil her so much that you didn't even teach her!"

"Fine. It will be Liana."

Third Person POV

Little did they know that Liana was right around the corner and heard everything her mother said about her. She also heard that she was going to be Queen!

Liana POV

Yay! I'm going to be Queen! I'm glad I no more have to be the outcast! I will finally be recognized! I can't wait!

"Hey Kiana and Kavu!"

"What sis." Kavu asked me. He was my favorite sibling.

"Yea. Where's the fire Liana?" Kiana was always a jokester. Her and Kavu are perfect together. Over a year they had gotten together.

"I overhead Mom and Dad say I'm going to be Queen!"

"Liana that awesome!" Kiana and me are always excited when we hear something good.

"Good for you little Sis" I know he knows that I'm only one minute younger than him right?

Kiki POV

Did I just hear that correctly? Liana is going to be QUEEN! I have to talk to mommy about this!

"MOM!"

"Yes Kiki?"

"Why does Liana get to be Queen?!"

"Don't worry. She WONT be Queen!"

"Mwahahahahahaha" We laughed together! Time to crush my pathetic sibling!


	6. Chapter 6

Third person POV

The coronation was about to start and everyone was anxious! Even the ants were excited! It's looks like everything is going as planned. Or is IT?

Liana POV

The coronation is starting! It's going to be awesome!

"Children come on!" my dad said

"OK!" We said.

This is going to be amazing!

Kiki POV

Look at how pathetic my sister looks! Wait till she sees that she WONT be queen and I WILL! Mwahahaha! Well its time to get what I ROYALLY deserve! Here it goes….

Liana POV

"The future ruler of the PrideLands is… KIKI!" my mom yelled. "WHAT! I thought you said I was going to be queen!" I said. I'm outraged!

"Yea Kiara I thought we said Liana would be queen?"

"Ha! You thought I meant that! Everyone knows Kiki is my favorite! Liana would only be my pick if she were the last lioness on Earth!" "Your both such.. such…. BACKSTABBERS!" I yelled. Time to show them what they did to me! "O yea mom! You too Kiki! Lets show the pride what you really are!"

(music)

Liana:

Bored, with your clone, sitting in the den all alone

Cause your little conversations got around

And look at what we all found out

What we all found

Look at what we all found out

That you have got a set of loose lips

Tripped and stoned all because your jealous

Now I know exactly what's your all about

What's your all about so this is what your all about?!

OH your such a BACKSTABBER, stabber

Your such backstabber girl

Your such a mean talker

And everybody knows it

Everybody knows it!

Sick and tired of hearing

All about my life from lionesses

All your lives you were wrapped up tight

So maybe you should shut your mouth

Shut your mouth

Shut your mouth

Cause oh your such a BACKSTABBER , stabber

Your such a mean mother

And everybody knows it everybody knows it

Everybody knows it

(Music slows)

All you ever did was shut me out

And look at where that got you now!

(she starts walking away along with Kiana, Kavu, and Nima who recognized what her mother did was wrong)

(Music fades)

YOUR SUCH A BACKSTABBER!

I'm glad I got that off my chest. What's she saying now?

Kiara POV

"How DARE you! YOU ARE EXCILED ALONG WITH ANYONE ELSE THAT'S ON HER SIDE!" "WHATEVER!" she said as she, Kavu, Kiana, ans Nima ran off.

"Do you realize what you just did!? You just EXCILED your own daughter!" Kovu yelled.

"I'm glad I did! Maybe she will die! Not my problem anymore! I was a GREAT mother to her and look what she did to me!"

"You lost the right to be her mother when you mistreated her! She always came to me after Kiki would bully her! She had one friend and one sibling that cared for her! Now Kavu and Nima are gone too!" Kovu yelled then he ran off searching for them. I don't care anyways. I only wanted one cub in the first place. I just got rid of extra weight!

Liana POV

We just kept running. That's all we could do now. Run. WE were just exciled. And she calls herself a mother. Hey I think I seee land that looks like we can claim it! 

"Guys look land!" Kiana shouted.

"Yea!" Kavu shouted

When we got there there was a lot prey and caves. When we got there Nima apologized for the way she acted. I heard crying in a cave not far away. All of us went in and what we found was unbelieveable!

There were two cubs our age next to their mothers body.


End file.
